Pieces of You
by carol-uiowa
Summary: With the return of old friends and enemies, one warrior will be forced into a situation he never thought possible. How will Trunks react when he meets... Trunks?
1. The Return

Don't own Dragonball Z, wish I owned future Trunks though.

Yes, another DBZ story! I hope I'm at least a little original. I actually wrote this about 2-3 years ago, and found it today when I was looking for some disks to take to school with me, so this is not really my best writing ever. Tell me what you think, maybe I'll write more!

 ***

_Do you hate him_

_Because he's pieces of you?_

-Jewel, Pieces of You

***

A dark veil of gloomy clouds blanketed the sky, threatening to spill their icy waters onto the earth at any moment. Gusts of wind whipped through the trees, their branches clawing at the air almost desperately. Thunder roared and lightning flashed, finishing off the haunted look that encased this part of the planet.

Despite all this, he couldn't be happier.

He licked his lips in anticipation, finally having the chance to live out his life the way it was meant to be. No one would stand in his way; not now or ever again.

He grinned, showing his row of perfect white teeth, touched two fingers to his brow, and was suddenly gone.

Lightning flashed again, and the waters fell from the sky.

***

"I can't believe you did that."

No response.

"Trunks, your mom's gonna kill you if she finds out you ditched work again. And she _will find out, she always does."_

Still no response.

"Dammit Trunks, quit ignoring me-" *ring ring* "Um, hold on a minute." Goten clicked on his cell phone, forgetting his conversation with Trunks for the moment as he heard his current girlfriend's voice.

Trunks rolled his eyes and slowed down his flight to match Goten's speed, the wind making it to difficult for him to hear what the person who'd called was saying.

He sighed, remembering the mountains of paperwork that had occupied his "in" box, and the crumpled up candy wrapped that occupied his "out" box. He just didn't understand how on earth his mother had been able to handle the company for all those years, and _still manage to keep a social life at the same time. _

The mysteries of the universe…

"Okay, see ya tonight then, bye!" Goten hit the off button on his phone, then tucked it back into his pocket, "What was I saying? Oh yeah!" He paused, looking thoughtfully at his best friend, "Don't you think you're a little old to still be doing this sort of thing?"

"Aw, what do you know? You don't even _have _a job Goten!"

"Well, I _did_ have a job, and I know I never would've ditched it like you do."

"Wasn't that how you got fired in the first place?" Goten face-faulted and Trunks smirked while his friend tried to compose himself.

"I, uh, was late a couple times, that's all! It's just that nobody believed me."

"Right Goten, whatever you say." He laughed as his friend's face turned red and sped up, leaving him there, gaping like a fish.

Trunks shot up through the clouds, a huge grin still plastered to his face. Cold air stung his face and the air was beginning to get a little too thin to be safe, but he didn't care. Being in his office for too long had always made him cranky, and he hadn't left the endless piles of paperwork to enjoy himself in at least a couple of months. 

Just as he was beginning to enjoy himself, and as he listened to Goten's protests to slow down from behind, Trunks came within an inch of being incinerated by something bright, hot, and red.

"Nani! What the hell was that?!" He cursed, looking around franticly. Goten was beside him a second later, looking just as scared. That ki blast had nearly taken his friend's head off, and they couldn't even see the guy who'd thrown it. 

Goten and Trunks were back to back now, their eyes still darting everywhere, but they could see nothing. 

"You…" The voice came from all around, promising many unpleasant things to whomever it was directed towards.

The two men blinked at the creature that was suddenly just…_there. His angled, ice colored eyes bore down upon them with the intent to kill shining clearly in their depths. Trunks gulped nervously, the pure rage and intensity in those eyes scaring him like few other things had been able to do. The man--creature--whatever he was, bared his perfect white teeth in a snarl, his eyes blazing with furry._

"You…" He growled again, clenching and unclenching him fists, "No matter what I do, you're always there! You've ruined my plans for the last time kisama!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! I've never seen you before in my life!" Trunks shouted back, anger mixing with his still present fear. The creature didn't respond; Trunks didn't even think that he'd heard him. All that he was able to register in him mind at that moment was the sudden, but not unfamiliar red light filling his vision, Goten screaming his name, then the nothingness that surrounded and consumed him.

***

"Trunks!" Goten caught his friends charred body in his arms, falling a few feet due to his weight. Desperately, he felt his neck for a pulse and his face for any sign of life, and breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the steady beating of his heart beneath his fingertips. 

Now that he was sure that his friend would make it through the day, his mind turned to more important matters, like the very big, and very angry, guy still hovering in front of them.

*Dammit, I can't fight him alone if he was able to take Trunks out that easily! I've got to get out of here, _now_!* He clenched his teeth in frustration for not being able to do anything, and shot off as fast as he possibly could, hoping to outrun the guy until he could find some help.

He cursed as he felt the thing's ki begin to approach them at an alarming rate. Figuring that he couldn't outrun him, Goten lowered his ki as low as he possibly could and hid in the thick forest below them. Clutching his older friend's body to him protectively, Goten held his breath, feeling as if the slightest sound would give them away. 

After what felt like an eternity and a few seconds all at once, the thing approached where they were hiding, and kept going without the slightest hesitation.

Goten sighed in relief once he was sure that he wasn't coming back, and shifted his hold on Trunks as his friend began to stir.

"Are you okay?"

***

The first thing he did when he managed to grasp some part of conciseness was open his eyes, which turned out to be a big mistake; it was way too bright for this time of day. Vaguely, he heard someone saying his name, and it took a moment before the ringing in his ears stopped and he could understand what he was hearing. 

"Are you okay?" It was Goten, his high voice full of concern.

"Spectacular." Trunks groaned sarcastically, allowing himself to let go of Goten and stand on his own. His vision tilted, and he almost lost the contents of his stomach before he managed to grab hold of his friend again.

"Dammit, what the hell hit me?"

"I don't know, some big ugly thing that came at us from nowhere! I got away from there before it could do to me what it did to you, though, so we never got around to introductions."

Finally, Trunks was able to stand on his own. He really hadn't been hurt that badly, but had just been surprised by the attack. He'd probably be sore for a few days, but that was it.

"We'd better get home and let your dad know what's up, can you fly?" Trunks nodded, and carefully floated upwards. Goten stayed close to his side glancing at him worriedly as the two saiya-jins flew off into the horizon. 

***

Trunks sighed against the cooling relief of the icepack as he pressed it against the side of his face, where a painful looking bruise was already starting to form. He frowned, embarrassed that he'd gotten hurt so easily. His father didn't bother to hide the fact that he wasn't feeling too proud of him either, with didn't help to improve his mood either.

"This guy didn't happen to say who he was by any chance, did he?" Gohan asked. Trunks had to thank whoever was listening at the moment that Goten's older brother had decided to show up, being that he was a lot calmer when it came to almost anything than both of his parents were combined.

"No. After he blew Trunks out of the sky, I just tried to get the both of us out of there as fast as I could." Goten said, not noticing as his friend winced in humiliation.

"Well, what'd he look like then?" Gohan tried again when Goten didn't continue any further on his own. 

"Well, ugly would sum it up quite nicely." Trunks butted in.

"Yeah, ugly. Big too, and he kinda looked like a frog or a lizard, or something along those lines. Also, now that I think about it, I couldn't feel his ki until he was right up to us and he attacked. We shouldn't have been surprised to easily." Goten added.

"What was really strange, though," Trunks said, "was that he acted like he knew me or something. But I've never seen him, or anything that even _looked_ like him, for that matter, in my entire life. _"You've ruined my plans for the last time"_ was what he said. Strange, huh?" He paused, waiting for an answer, but cracked an eye open when it became deathly quiet all of a sudden. He was surprised to see a wide-eyed and ghostly pale Gohan staring right at him.

"Oniisan? Is something the matter?" Goten asked, a frown creasing his usually cheerful face. Gohan swallowed hard, regaining his composure even though the haunted look in his eyes still remained.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." He answered a little too quickly.

"Um, alright. If you say so." Goten said, a little unsure of his brother's strange behavior but decided to let it drop for now. 

"Well, as much as I hate to admit it, I've got a lot of work I need to get done." Trunks grimaced as he pushed himself into a standing position, still holding the ice pack to his face.

"The world must really be ending, if you're actually going back to work willingly!" 

"Shut up." Goten laughed to himself as he watched his friend leave.

"Goten, maybe you should go too." He blinked as he looked at his brother, somewhat surprised by the sharp tone to his voice, "There are some things I would like to discus with Vegita-san alone." Gohan continued, not looking up.

"Um, ok Oniichan." He said slowly, puzzled, "Hey Trunks, wait up." He tossed a worried look over his shoulder before disappearing into one of the many hallways to follow his friend.

Neither Gohan or Vegita moved for a long time afterwards, remaining in tense silence.

"It's him, isn't it." It was more of a statement, rather than a question, that Gohan directed towards Vegita.

"I can't think of any other explanation, even though the chances of him being alive are very unlikely." Vegita replied.

Gohan took of his glassed and rubbed the place between his eyes, staring warily at the television that had been playing quietly though out their conversation with the two younger saiya-jins. The entire population of a small town to the west had completely vanished without a trace. The reporters continued to interview police officers and such, but it was obvious that none of them had any idea what was going on.

Oh, but he knew. At times like these, he wished that he wasn't so smart. But, now added to what Goten and Trunks had seen today, there was no denying it.

"Cell's come back."


	2. A Familiar Face

I don't own DBZ (duh). 

***

_Do you hate him_

_Because he's pieces of you?_

-Jewel, Pieces of You

***

Fists clenched and teeth bared, Vegita snarled and leapt at his son. Taking a vicious hit to his already bruised face, Trunks plummeted to the floor like a stone. At the last possible second, he managed to throw his arms out in front of himself in order to absorb some of the shock of the fall. Dazed and seeing stars dance across his immediate line of sight, Trunks sighed wearily and let his forehead drop against the cool floor. 

"You're pathetic, get the hell up and fight me!" Vegita's sharp command made Trunks' ears ring even more than they already did, but he managed to push himself into a standing position a moment later. Still hovering in the air, Vegita gazed upon his son intently, awaiting his next move.

"Father, please, I have other things I need to be doing now other than fighting! I have a company to run; I don't have time for this anymore."

"I'd suggest you make the time, boy. Have you already forgotten about what happened yesterday with Cell?" Trunks winced at his fathers words, looking up at him in frustration.

"Of course I haven't. But dammit, he came out of nowhere! How was I supposed to fight something like that?!"

"Your problem is that you've been neglecting your training for far to long, you should have been able to hold your own against that creature easily!  Kakarrot's brat was able to defeat him when he was just a child, and you're ten times more powerful than he was then!" Trunks massaged his temple as his father continued to rant at him about training and the like. It wasn't that Trunks didn't love to fight; quite the contrary, he loved a good sparing session more than anything. But in the recent years, he'd been forced to spend more and more time running Capsule Corporation, as his mother slowly began to let go of her head position and trained him to take her place. This left little time for training, much to his father's displeasure.

"Look Father, I'm a busy man, I don't have time for endless hours for training like you do." Trunks started towards the exit, grabbing a towel to run over his sweat slicked face and chest, "I'll be able to handle this guy, don't worry about it." With that said, he opened the door of the gravity room and left, leaving a scowling Vegita to float in the air alone.

"_Keh, you don't understand, boy." Visions of another's face, frozen in horror as death overtook the pale features, came to the Saiya-jin prince's mind. Frowning deeper, Vegita threw himself into a vigorous training routine and forcefully turned his thoughts elsewhere. _

***

Eyebrows knit in concentration, Pan's dark eyes swept the area before her, searching for anyone who dared to cross her path. Fortunately, her unsuspecting victim halted at the last possible moment and managed to save himself from an untimely demise. 

"PAN! STOP THIS CAR IMMEDIATELY!" Videl, eyes wide in terror, clutched the armrest of the passenger seat in a vice-like grip that would have impressed her husband, while commanding her 16 year old daughter to pull her car over to the side of the road.  

"Aw Mom…"

"NOW!"

Reluctantly, Pan steered the vehicle into the nearest gas station, and nearly gave Videl a serious case of whiplash while at it.

"Pan, were you even watching the road? You ran that stop sign and almost hit that old man! And you were speeding! And…" Pan flushed as she noticed her mother's ranting was beginning to catch the ear of some nearby customers. 

"Why do I even have to learn to drive? Why can't I just _fly everywhere like grandpa Goku used to do?" Crossing her arms, Pan flushed and ducked her head. Videl sighed, glancing at her young daughter through the corner of her eye._

"Pan, honey, driving is a good skill to have, even if you do have…. _easier_ modes of transportation already." Pan laughed a little at that, and the tension between the two dropped noticeably, "Well then, we might as well fill up the gas tank while we're here. Come on, I'll show you how the pump works."

"'Kay Mom." Unclipping her seat belt, Pan climbed out of the car and walked around to the other side of the car. Within a few minutes, the tank was full and Videl was pulling out her wallet. 

"Here, why don't you go inside and pay for this. Go ahead and buy yourself something to drink also." Videl deposited a small wad of bills into her daughters hand and smiled, "And I think _I'll drive us home." Mumbling something too quiet for Videl to hear under her breath, Pan took the money and staked to the service station with a scowl marring her dark features._

After choosing a soft drink from one of the many coolers that occupied the small convince store, Pan approached the cashier's desk. Frowning when she saw that no one was there, she rang the small bell next to the register, hoping to catch an employee's attention. Still, after two more impatient rings, no one came to the counter.

"Hello? Hellooooooo? Is anyone back there?" She called, leaning over the counter top to peer into the 'employees only' section of the store. What caught her eye, though, was a messy pile of clothing and a pair of shoes just past the doorway into the back room of the store, "What the… Um, if someone's back there, I'm just going to leave this money on the counter!" Not wanting to encounter a crazy and/or naked gas station clerk, Pan left the money she had next to the register and turned to leave. It was then that an unexplainable chill ran down her spine, and something cracked violently into the side of her face.

***

"She drives like you father! I don't know if this was such a good idea." Gohan laughed on the other side of Videl's cell phone as he listened to his wife explain her evening with their daughter. Behind him, his younger brother helped their mother make the vast proportions of food it required to feed his family. 

"Yeah well, what did you expect? My family was never that skilled when it came to 

cars-" A thick burst of static interrupted Gohan, and suddenly all he could hear was his wife's panicked voice screaming their daughter's name. It felt as if his heart had stopped, and the phone slipped from his slack fingers as a feeling of terror welled up inside of him.

"Gohan! Hey, wha-" Outside of his mother's home and flying faster than he'd ever thought possible, Gohan ignored his brothers inquiry and focused on the feeling of his wife and daughter's ki.      

***

Standing protectively in front of her unconscious daughter, Videl's heart hammered in her chest as she watched the hideous, yet strangely elegant creature step through the broken pane-glass window Pan had just came sailing through. All around her was the sound of people screaming in terror as the panicked mob of the city tried to flee, but all Videl could do was stand as if she were a deer frozen in a set of headlights, her mind trying to deny that this creature _could not be here! _

"O-Oh, god…" Her voice shook and the creature known as Cell smiled at her in a way that could have been called friendly, if he were not holding a half dried corpse in one hand, his tail imbedded into the mans back and sucking away the last remains of his being.

With a disgusting, pained groan that would haunt Videl for the rest of her days, the last of the man was absorbed into Cell; the sound of his shoes clattering to the ground seemed strangely loud in her ears as the rest of the world seemed to fade away. Everything slowed down as the deadly tail righted itself, twitched, and came at her with deadly accuracy. 

_"Pan, I'm sorry I couldn't save you…"_

In a last ditch and instinctive move, Videl threw herself at her young daughter, praying that she would make it out alive even though she herself wouldn't.

The attack never struck it's target.

With a furious scream, Cell spun to meet his attacker as his severed tail flew past Videl and harmlessly landed on the pavement a few feet away with a wet smack.

It took a minute or two before Videl realized that she was still alive, and yet another minute to remember to breath again. Gasping, she gathered her daughter up in her arms and began to stumble in the opposite direction she had last seen Cell. It was then that Gohan landed at her side and gathered her in a fierce embrace. He was followed shortly by Goten, who had immediately followed his panicked brother, and Trunks and Vegita, who had picked up on the Son boys' distressed ki signatures and had also followed.

"Videl! Are you ok?! Pan, what happened to her?!" Gohan quickly checked them over for injuries, thanking anyone who would listen that his family was alive and now safe.

***

Trunks listened with half an ear as Gohan attempted to comfort his distraught wife and tend to his unconscious daughter, but his eyes were glued to the battle that raged high above them. 

"Shit, I can't believe it's him." Vegita's faint curse echoed loudly in his ears, and Trunks felt his hands begin to shake. 

_"Its… Its impossible…"_

Above them, Cell was struggling to remain on the defensive against his aggressor, but the young man clearly outmatched him and was quickly beginning to wear the monster down. 

"You! Kisama, I won't let you defeat me again!" Cell's outraged cry reached Trunks's ears, and he felt a wave of deja-vu sweep over him.

"Go to hell." The young man's words were chilling, the sheer amount of rage repressed in them causing Cell's eyes to widen in fear. 

Weaving a complex pattern in the air with his hands, Trunks watched as the young man created a powerful ball of energy between his fingers and shot it at Cell with all the strength it appeared he could muster.

When the last of the man's attack had dissipated and the smoke had cleared, the creature that was Cell no longer existed.

Two sets of identical blue eyes locked onto each other as the man slowly lowered himself to the ground, and Trunks could have sworn his heart stopped right then and there.

_"Is this what an out-of-body experience is like?"_

Trunks eyed the man's long violet hair, so much like his own, but a few shades lighter, as if he spent most of his time outside. In return, the man stared intently at his much shorter, neater, and darker hair.

"You… you're…" The mans quiet voice seemed to hold a level of maturity that Trunks's own never showed unless he had to; that one word also seemed to hold more sadness and grief that Trunks had ever felt in his life.

He took in the faded black pants and simple tank top, over which rested a denim jacket with his corporation's logo sewn onto the arm; a very familiar sword was slung across his chest as well. The man took in his own attire, a neatly pressed suit and tie, and suddenly Trunks felt extreamly over-dressed.

_"If this is an out-of-body experience, why do I look so different?"_

"Who… what… who are y-you?" The words felt like marbles in Trunks's mouth, but he managed to spit them out somewhat coherently. Before the familiar stranger could respond, a startled gasp caught his attention.

"**_Trunks_**_?!_ What the hell happened to your hair?!" Apparently, Pan had woken up.

***

Ah! Thank you so very much to those of you who have reviewed my story! You have no idea how excited I was when I logged onto fanfiction.net one day and saw I had 3 whole reviews. I know it's not much, but to me it might as well be a million reviews. 

Next Chapter: The re-appearance of Cell is explained, and tensions grow as Trunks is introduced to his time traveling counterpart.


	3. stranger with his face

Do you hate him, because he's pieces of you?  
  
-Jewel, Pieces of You  
  
***  
  
Trunks had taken up an unhealthy obsession over the last few days, it seemed. Watching the green blip of the heart monitor over the top of his lap top well into the night; staring at himself sleeping.  
  
For the last three days, he'd felt disconnected from reality. Sure, he'd heard the stories about his "other self" who had come back from the future to save the world since as far back as he could remember. But seriously, does anyone actually believe the bedtime stories their mom's told them once upon a time?  
  
With this thought he noticed himself staring at, well, himself, and felt a now familiar, sick feeling writhing in his gut. Suddenly in a very bad mood, Trunks gathered up his laptop and a loose stack of papers and exited the hospital room.  
  
As much as he dreaded facing that stranger, lying in that bed with his face, he wanted him to wake up and give him the answers he so desperately needed. He wanted him to wake up and get the hell out of his life.  
  
***  
  
"Trunks?! What the hell happened to your hair?!"  
  
Any other time he would have laughed, but as he broke eye contact with himself and looked at the dark-haired girl that had made the comment, his body decided to remind him that he'd just been in a fight.  
  
He also remembered the gaping hole in his chest from where he'd practically been impaled by Cell's tail and absorbed. Choking, he felt blood come to his lips and slide down his chin as his knees simultaneously cracked against the pavement. He was having trouble holding his head up, but realized that somehow his face had met the ground without his knowledge and he couldn't move anyway.  
  
Knowing that this could be his end, that he'd never been hurt so seriously before (except for that time when he really did die), he felt strangely calm. His mom was dead anyway, so were his friends; there was nothing really left for him back home.  
  
He could hear voices, but they sounded far, far away. He could hear Gohan, and he could hear his father, but he couldn't understand what they were saying. He lost consciousness before they were able to reach him.  
  
***  
  
On the fifth day, he finally woke up.  
  
Trunks was thankfully in his office when his Mom stopped by to tell him their unexpected visitor had finally regained consciousness; he wasn't sure what he would have done if he'd woken up during one of his nightly visits.  
  
He took more time than was probably necessary to shut down his computer and to put his work on hold, but he finally walked through the doors that separated the living quarters from the rest of Capsule Corporation and seated himself next to his father in the kitchen. His mother was already there, sitting at the table with the other Trunks, who was heavily bandaged and staring blankly into a cup of coffee which he had yet to touch.  
  
The other Trunks spared him a quick glance, one that the older man returned coldly, and took it as a signal to begin his story. His voice was quiet and shook slightly, and he kept his eyes downcast as he spoke.  
  
"I knew he was coming, I'd known for years and had been preparing for it. But somehow Cell managed to stay hidden while he absorbed person after person; in my world if a person goes missing there's not much you can do, since the androids destroyed everything. It's pretty much every man for himself.  
  
"Cell was smart, he knew how strong I was somehow, and kept a low profile until he felt he was strong enough to face me." Trunks paused, lowering his eyes and hiding his face behind his hair. His short haired counterpart briefly noticed how tightly his fists were clenched in his lap, and how they trembled ever so slightly, "When Cell attacked, he'd already attained his perfect form. I wasn't home, and he killed Mom and took the time machine before I could get back. We fought, but he was quicker, stronger, and pretty soon he had me." Trunks's entire body shuddered at the memory, but he continued on relentlessly, reliving the memory in his mind, "He tired to absorb me. If I had had been a second slower, he would have, but I got away, somehow.  
  
"I'm pretty sure he thought I was dead, that's the only reason I can think of to explain why he just left me there. I should've died, I think." Trunks blinked, coming out of his daydream-like state, and wiped at his eyes furiously with a shaky fist.  
  
"Anyway, I'm not sure what happened after that. I somehow managed to stand up, and just when the time machine was lifting off I attacked. I think the machine was damaged, because I know Cell didn't mean to come into the future." He spared a quick glance at the other Trunks, but only paused for a moment, "I was caught within the reaction of the machine and got pulled through to this time also; all I remember is waking up and attacking Cell again. After that point you guys know more than I do."  
  
The silence that hung in the air was so thick it was difficult to breath, and the younger Trunks seemed about to loose it. His whole body was visibly trembling now, but his face was still hidden by his light veil of hair. Wordlessly, Bulma rose from her chair and encircled his broad shoulders in a light hug.  
  
"Your mom... I'm so sorry, Trunks." She whispered into his hair, barely loud enough for anyone else to hear. The older Trunks thought he saw a tear drop off the other boy's chin, but instead of feeling pity, that same, sick feeling began to build inside his stomach. If anything he felt... frustrated? Angry?  
  
"I'm home!" Bra's voice startled everyone out of their sullen moods in an instant, and Trunks pulled away from Bulma quickly, an embarrassed blush spreading across his cheeks.  
  
Bra, decked out in her red vinyl get-up, flounced into the kitchen with several shopping bags in hand. She noticed her father's cool stare on her first, then her brother's and mom's. For a moment it fazed her, but when she saw a second lavender-haired boy sitting at the kitchen table her perky demeanor was back in a moment.  
  
"Oh you're awake! I was so scared that you were really hurt, you've been asleep for five days ya know." She rambled on, oblivious to the wide-open, shocked stare future Trunks was giving her.  
  
"Who..."  
  
"Oh that's right, I never introduced myself, did I? Well I'm Bra, you're younger sister, but you look a lot younger than Trunks... I mean the other Trunks... wow this is going to be confusing! Anyway you're probably still older than me..."  
  
"Sister?!" Trunks looked between Bulma and Vegeta, eyes wide with suprise. Bulma smiled and nodded, while Vegeta remained silent. Bra was still talking in the background.  
  
"This is too much." Trunks mumbled as he stood up and smiled the girl, although the action failed to reach his eyes, "It's nice to meet you, Bra- chan. I would like to talk some more, but I'm still worn out from my injuries." He said politely, dropping the smile and glancing around the room but refusing to meet anyone's eyes directly, "I'm going to go rest some more, excuse me." With that Trunks dragged his weary, bandaged body out of the room, all the while feeling the piercing glare of his older- self's eyes burning a hold through his back.  
  
***  
  
Just a quick note, Mirai Trunks is about 22, which is when Cell appears in his world to steal the time machine from him in the actual series. GT Trunks is about 28, but I have no clue what the ages for anyone else are (info. from the Temple O' Trunks).  
  
Well, look at this I finally updated. Sorry to anyone who's actually been waiting around for this chapter, but ya know, real life happens. College takes up a ton of my time, and so do sports, but considering I waited about 2 years between writing chapters 1 and 2, I'd say this was pretty quick. I promise to try and get the next chapter out faster than 5 months next time, I swear!  
  
And I hope everyone was able to keep track of which Trunks was which. Nicknaming one of them sounds stupid, and he can't really be called future Trunks anymore because he's from an entirely different timeline and is now from the past of that timeline and.... um, ok, I think I just lost everyone entirely, lol. Anyway, if you weren't able to keep track of who I was talking about let me know and I'll try and fix it. And if Bra was overly annoying, I've never seen GT, so I'm just depicting her how I think she would act.  
  
Next chapter: Trunks vs. Trunks! 


End file.
